1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a controlling device, an image formation method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copy machines and printers generally have multiple image forming modes different in setting conditions for image formation (image forming conditions), for the purpose of, for example, stabilizing image quality and meeting user needs. For example, an image forming apparatus is provided with multiple image forming modes corresponding to the respective sheet types to be used, and one of the modes corresponding to the sheet type chosen by the user is set. In this case, the states of image forming components installed in the image forming apparatus change depending on operation time of the image forming apparatus, environment such as temperature and humidity, and the like. For this reason, setup processing for adjusting each of the image forming conditions set for each image forming mode is performed at a predetermined timing.